The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Heliconia plant botanically known as Heliconia psittacorum and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Lars’.
The new cultivar was discovered as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation in a cultivated area of Enkhuizen, The Netherlands. The exact parent plant is unknown. The cultivar ‘Lars’ was discovered by the inventor in 1999 as a single plant.
Asexual reproduction first occurred when rhizomes of the new cultivar ‘Lars’ were propagated in 2000 in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.